Catorade: A Work In Progress
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: A man can barely handle one woman. Now imagine a relationship with THREE of them, all handling each other. Talk about insane... And oddly sexy. Rated T but not for long, maybe.


**Catorade: A Work in Progress**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor its characters.**

**Description: A man can barely handle ONE woman. Now imagine a relationship with THREE of them, all handling each other. Talk about insane... And sexy! Rated T but not for long.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 3,850**

**AN: I have written Cade, Jori, and even a love triangle but never Catorade! I'm so excited! Eek! Alrighty, God almighty. This is going to be a short story and I had a good time writing this so I really hope you enjoy it. I'll see you at the bottom!**

"Damn it! Who created this dumb game anyway? It's for idiots who want to impress their girlfriends with a God damned teddy bear!"

"But Jadey, you're playing it..."

"_Ugh_!" Jade threw another ball at the target and missed greatly, the sphere ricocheting off the side of the booth and onto the counter then marking the poor man in charge on his forehead with a loud "thump." He howled in pain and shot daggers at Jade.

"Miss, I think it'd be best if you stopped trying. People are getting hurt here." The man attempted to put the words in the nicest way possible but his anger was rising and slipping through his mouth. And, well, he did have a definite reason to be angry.

Ever since Jade had gotten to the booth, three people in line got hit, a glass prize had been shattered, and the vendor was knocked upside the head (As you "witnessed"). It got to the point where Tori and Cat both slithered a safe five feet away from their lover. It was just too risky, they thought. This _had_ to end.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about these balls and worry about your own 'cause in a moment they won't be there!" Jade growled and reached over the booth to snatch the little pest but her two companions were quick to hold her back. Jade struggled against their hold and spat profanities at the young man, who in turn teased Jade on her "impeccable aim."

Tori and Cat dragged the goth back to the corn dog booth and looked at her disappointedly, to which Jade lifted her chin defiantly. She was _not_ sorry! That little Muppet of a man should have shut his trap and minded his own sorry business. Just because he and three other idiots that decided to pop a squat behind her got hit didn't mean the whole world was about to end and _im_-freaking-_plode_. That piss-head was all fired up for the wrong reasons. She was going to kill him! He got her in trouble with her girlfriends, after all...

On the flip side, Tori and Cat were disappointed in the goth. They had told her, well Tori had told her, plenty of times to watch her temper. They knew she didn't do it on purpose but come on! She practically threatened to take away the guy's manhood!

"Jade, don't you think you took that one a little too far?" Tori gave Jade a tired look but she wasn't looking back. Tori hated when she did that!

"No." Jade made no attempt to look at the two 'cause if she did, there was no going back. Between Cat's adorable "stern" face and Tori's logical reasoning, she had no chance.

"Jadey, that was _really_ mean. You should go back and apologize. I think he's crying." Cat pointed to the game booth where the man was holding back his tears. He's worse than Robbie, Jade thought. _Wimp_.

Cat walked over to Jade's side and hugged her arm sweetly. The Ice Queen allowed the show of affection and even leaned over a little, but just a little! Jade's defences were faltering. How could she deny something so damned adorable!

"No." Tori sighed and approached the two. She stood directly in front of Jade whilst Cat continued to nuzzle and rub. It was useless trying to get the redhead to be serious for once. If you tried, she would just end up apologizing for being mean and shooting hugs 'n' kisses everywhere. Tori sighed once more. _These are my girls_.

Tori decided to just drop it and let Jade get away with it. She was too tired right now and just wanted to enjoy the rest of her day. Sue her if she just wanted to show Jade that not everyone needed their balls ripped off for being right. Her reina had a fear of being wrong and solved it every time by either threatening the other into thinking she was right or ignoring the situation. So Tori decided to just avoid the repercussions and let Jade believe she was the victim, while four bruises on four different people said otherwise.

"Alright Jade, you win."

"No- Wait, what?" Jade snapped back at Tori with a raised eyebrow. What the hell did she mean, "You win?" This wasn't a game! Even if it was, she would win fairly, not because Vega decided to concede. This was wrong on so many levels!

"You win, Jade. I don't want to have to argue with you all the time. I know its what we do and its fun at times but I don't want it to be an everyday thing. I want to be able to spend quality time with you and gatito without a silly argument over something we could have avoided with you deciding not to be so stubborn!." Cat looked at the Latina, obviously surprised. Yeah, she would sometimes complain about how all she and Jade ever did was argue but she figured it would just blow over. She guessed she was wrong.

"Vega, are you serious? You're making no sense and blowing this thing out of proportion. Calm down." Jade still couldn't believe it. Vega was complaining about something that they did since sophomore year, now? What was this? Ugh! It was that stupid vendor's fault! She was gonna' kill him!

"Yes Jade! I'm very serious! I don't want every conversation to be an argument with you and just because I want you to acknowledge the fact that you did something wrong shouldn't be a tournament! So, take your own advice and calm down!"

Cat saw how fumed Tori was and knew she had to do something before things got out of hand. This would surely spark a definite rift in their relationship and now was no time for that. They had just figured everything out and were still finding out how to manage the negative feedback they were receiving on their relationship. This was not necessary right now.

"Loves, how 'bout we go over to the cotton candy machine! I really, really want some but we better go now, the line is getting _pretty_ long!" She got no response. Probably because her girls were too busy giving each other stares that would make congress rethink taxes. Geez, it gave her the chills!

Cat stood there for five minutes before she actually got their attention and even then, they were still giving each other the "tax" glare. Tori was the first to break away.

"Okay, gatito! Let's get you some cotton candy!" Tori held Cat's hand and tugged her over to the cotton candy machine, leaving Jade to catch up.

Tori knew how much Jade hated being left out and there was a tiny part in her that knew not to push it but there was also another part that told her to just to get a reaction from the thespian. She was treating this like it was nothing! Tori practically poured how she felt on a platter and Jade treated it like it was what she stepped in this morning. Tori couldn't take it anymore.

So Tori continued to take her gatito to the cotton candy machine and watched as she fidgeted excitedly. Cat was such a saint, a breath of fresh air, what Tori needed right now.

"What flavor do you want, gatito?"

"I don"t know... Let me get one of everything so I can figure it out!" Cat smiled sweetly and Tori laughed. Yeah, Cat was definitely what she needed right now.

"How about we get you the pink one? You love pink." Out of the corner of her eye, Tori watched Jade as she leaned onto the counter and looked at nothing. She wasn't even bothering to say anything, Tori huffed.

"M'kay! Jadey, do you want some? I don't know if they have black flavor but I'm sure I can get something like it for you!" Jade turned to face Cat and shook her head no. One part because she didn't like sweets that much (With the exception of chocolate.) and another part because she didn't feel up to it right now. She couldn't stop thinking about what Vega said. Maybe she was right. Maybe she did tend to get over-upset. Jade sighed. _Things are so complicated._

"Are you sure? I can pull some strings and get them to put black coloring in there! I know the vendor!" Cat hopped over to Jade and grabbed her hand, pulling her in front of the counter... And closer to Tori.

"What do you mean 'I know the vendor?' Is there something I'm missing here, Cat?" T_ori huffed yet again. Why cant Jade show that much affection with me, huh? One comment from Cat and she blows but a heart-to-heart from me and I get nothing!_ Tori glared at Jade.

"Jadey, don't be ridiculous! The vendor is my cousin. I knew him since, well, birth and he really loved carnivals and stuff. So, he decided to-"

"That's all I needed to know, Princess. But I'll take you up on that offer with the black cotton candy." Jade wrapped a loving arm around Cat's waist while she ordered their sweets. Her eyes couldn't help but wander to Vega and immediately looked back when she saw the glare she was getting. _What the hell did I do?_

Jade decided to be brave and reach over to hold Tori's hand but the singer quickly snatched it away. _Oh, yeah. I really messed up this time but what does she want me to do? Redecorate the Statue of Liberty?_

"I know, Hanky, but could you do it for me? Pretty please? With velvet cake on top?" Cat pouted cutely and gave the greatest doe eyes she could muster. Hank sighed and nodded. Damned pout.

"Yeah, yeah. Jus' stop with da' face, already. Ya' turnin' me to mush." Cat squealed and gave her thanks to her cousin. The black cotton candy was a stretch but if it made Jadey feel better she would get it. Hanky was the best!

Jade shook her head and smirked. It seemed her girl was a little mischievous after all.

"Princess, you're going to have to teach me how to do that someday. Its deadly."

"How to do what?" Jade sighed and patted Cat's mane lovingly. Maybe the word mischievous was a little too broad, Jade chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cat questioned.

"You."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat squinted at Jade and stepped away. The reaction was a force of habit and Jade understood so she didn't take it too far.

"Its supposed to mean, you're cute and amuse me. Now stop hollering and finish cotton candy." Cat smiled and gave Jade a peck on the lips before doing what she asked. She is such a romantic, Cat thought. _Now if only I could get her to be that way with Tor'._

Speaking of Tori, where in the world did she go?

"Jadey, did you see where Tori went? I don't see her anywhere." Cat looked around in hopes to find the Latina but it was no use, she was no where to be found.

"Princess, do you think she went to the bathroom or something? She does have a small bladder." Cat shook her head.

"She would've said something. We should go look for her. I'm getting worried." Jade, frantic as ever, didn't wait to break into a sprint and search for the girl and Cat was quick to follow.

The two were soon nothing but blurs as they searched every crevice and corner of the carnival, desperate to find their girlfriend and Hank was too late when he called after them.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, "Who's gonna' pay for this... Hey! Yeah, you! Wanna' try my new invention. Its black cotton candy. Tastes really good." Hank beckoned a couple over. They shrugged and went over to the booth.

"I'm feelin' good about 'dis." Hank chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I swear to who ever you believe in that I will gut you and burn your scraps if you don't tell me where the hell my girlfriend is!"<p>

"Um... Jadey, he might not know where Tori is. _And_ he could still be mad about the "balls" comment you made earlier." Cat smiled apologetically to the man and rubbed a calming circle on Jade's back as she trembled. Jade had her hands grasping at the counter and the vendor squeaked when he took a second look at the vicious glare she had on her face, which could also be defined as the "tax" glare.

"I don't care if he got his feelings hurt by a threat I made on his non-existent balls! I want to know where my girlfriend went and if you don't tell me where she is, I swear to God, I will annihilate you!" Jade reached over the counter yet again but Cat pulled her back in the knick of time to save the young man's life.

He took the moment to hop out of the station and sprint away from the duo. He had never ran so fast in his life, maybe because if he didn't he wouldn't have one to run for. _I don't get paid enough for this!_

Meanwhile, Jade turned to Cat and resisted the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. She was so mad right now! She just wanted to hit something but even in the most angriest state, the goth still managed to keep her anger clear from hurting her Princess. It was one of those forbidden rules. She couldn't hurt Cat in anyway possible, she was way too delicate.

"Princess," Jade said, unusually calm, "Why did you let him get away? He was going to tell us where Vega was." Cat resisted the urge to dash away right behind the vendor but knew better. She couldn't outrun a snail. _We need P.E. in Hollywood Arts for these types of situations._

Cat shook her head. This was what Tori was upset over. Jade did have a problem with her temper and it got in the way at times. They were going to have to work this one out. Its been so long with them arguing that they forgot how to communicate.

"Jadey, you don't have to yell at everyone to get what you want. I get that you're scared right now and so am I but you have to know when its not necessary. Like now, we could've gotten an answer from the guy if you had just apologized. Shoot, we could've even avoided this whole thing if you had just . You didn't even have to mean it!" Jade didn't need a lecture right now. Tori was lost and she couldn't waste any of her time being scolded by a childish redhead with a candy fetish! She loved Cat but right now just wasn't the time.

"Cat, listen. I get it, okay? I know that I was wrong and I have a bad temper and its my fault that Vega is gone right now but I- we need to find her. So come on." Jade held Cat's hand and the two set off to find their girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Tori was tired. She had been walking for miles. Okay, okay, that was an over-statement but it was a long time! Her feet were starting to hurt at the heel and she felt like throwing herself on her bed after a nice calming shower and cuddle with her girls. Well, <em>girl<em>.

Ugh, Jade had gotten her so angry. With the ignoring and the yelling and the everything! Why couldn't she just understand that she was trying to help her and show her that anger wasn't always the way to go? Sure, Tori knew that when she put herself in a relationship with Jade that she would have to deal with the constant bickering and unnecessary arguments but that's what she loved about her. Her freedom of speech and desirable affection but she didn't get that.

Tori thought Jade would open up to her and let her in but she couldn't if they were always fighting! They could barely get a meaningful conversation in without a debate. Tori just wanted to be able to talk. She wanted to get to know Jade but it was so hard! Tori unconsciously sat herself on a stilled ride and relaxed. Finally! Somewhere to sit!

Tori continued to think as a man buckled her in and told her to enjoy the ride. She paid no attention to it and waved him off with a "go away" smile. Soon enough, her seat began to lurch and shake and before she knew it, Tori was up in the air.

"What!? Nononononono, put me down! Put me down! Please! Stop the ride!" Tori yelled from the top of her seat to signal to the man to bring her down. Big mistake.

She was so high, it made her stomach twist and turn and deep down inside she wanted to pass out so she wouldn't have to go through such terror. Tori scrambled and grasped at everything virtually stable to reassure herself that everything was fine. It was _so_ not fine.

At that moment, it seemed that all the worst possibilities could occur. Like her falling out the seat because she was buckled in properly or the ride stopping because of the lazy conductor or the the whole thing rolling off because it wasn't propped properly to the ground. Tori shrieked.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute and when the seat began to descend, she breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Excuse me sir can you help me take this off?" The man turned to her and watched her questioningly. Did she think it was over so quickly? They had like five more cycles to go. It was hardly over.

"Excuse m- Oh nonononono! Please no!" Tori wanted to cry so badly. She hated heights, she hated airplanes, she hated roller coasters, she hated everything related to thrusting her up in the air like a ragdoll.

Tori's stomach dropped and the feeling of death was looming over her. She scrunched her eyes and squeezed onto the safety bumper. She wished she had never come here, she wished she never gotten on the stupid ride, she even wished she was arguing with Jade right now instead of flying a mile a minute on this stupid rotating ring.

"Vega?" Tori popped her eyes open and looked down, this time her eyes caught a glimpse of bright red hair and a relieved scowl, if that was even possible.

Her grips on the seat remained tight as she called out to her girlfriends.

"Cat! Jade! Get me down! Please! I promise I won't tell you what to do anymore just get me down!" Tori plead from her seat and sunk into it further as the ride descended and ascended. Her knuckles were white and her face was a light green. She was going to be sick.

"Jadey, do something! She's crying!" Cat watched Tori and yelled calm mantras to sooth her. Jade, deciding to finally take heed to Tori's words, asked the man in control to stop the ride.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend is up in that ride and she's freaked out. Can you stop it and let her get off? It'd help us out a lot." Jade had to beat the words out to make them sound do polite. He'd better stop the ride after the effort she put into that. She was sweating from the difficulty.

The man, a chubby boy with an ultra sized overbite, looked at her and snorted.

"Sorry miss, if I stopped it for her I would have to stop it for every idiot who sat on that ride." His voice was heavy and breathy, as if just talking made him exhausted.

Jade was trembling and she tried really, really hard to keep her hands at her sides instead of the man's large forehead. This is why she didn't use kind words, people did stunts like this. He called her Vega an idiot!

"Jade! Please get me down, please! I'm sorry!' Tori cried out. Her whole body was going through a physical roller coaster, no pun intended, and she need to get down fast.

Tori's pleads pushed her over the edge and Jade's instincts took over. God help the poor boy.

"Listen you overweight bubble, my girlfriend is sitting there screaming at the top of her lungs to get down and I suggest you do what she says or else I'll put that overbite into place. And trust me, you _will_ need a doctor to help you with the pain. Now get to it before I throw you! Believe that I can't guarantee where you'll land because I've been told that I don't have a good aim."The poor man tripped over to the control center and pressed and pulled almost all buttons and levers he could get his hands on. Cat smiled faintly at the goth as she hugged onto her arm. _Maybe it isn't so bad. Her being a meany is actually useful but just to be on the safe side I'll apologize to the poor man._ Cat sighed.

_Its a work in progress I think but we'll make it._

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. I enjoyed writing this. Catorade is so fun and I feel like their roles and personalities just mesh perfectly. And yeah, they aren't flawless but their perfections fill the gaps. I'll be updating this but I can't guarantee a whole story. It seems I'm more reliable with short stories and tend to write them better. But anyway, have a great day, evening, or night!**

**PS: I love you! And don't forget to review. I love those too!**


End file.
